


Pour l'amour d'une Rose

by Samantha_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Rose et James s'aiment.Recueil d'OS
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 4





	1. Printemps 2020 : L'amitié et ses difficultés

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Rose en s’installant à côté de lui.  
  
James releva son visage vers sa cousine dont la robe de sorcier pendait au creux de son coude. Le mois d’avril était déjà particulièrement chaud et même seulement vêtue d’une chemise et d’une jupe, la pauvre semblait cuire.  
  
— Je prends l’air et toi ?  
— Je me suis dit que l’air du lac me rafraîchirait, répondit-elle. Je pense que c’est raté.  
— Tu pourrais te baigner, proposa-t-il.  
— Je n’ai pas de maillot de bain, répliqua-t-elle en cueillant un brin d’herbe.  
— Tu pourrais juste tremper tes pieds, remarqua-t-il.  
— Je pourrais, dit-elle, pensive.  
  
Le silence s’installa entre eux. James ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi sa cousine avait décidé de s’asseoir à côté de lui. Même s’ils s’appréciaient, les deux adolescents n’avaient jamais été particulièrement proches.  
  
— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là en vrai, Rose ? finit-il par demander.  
— Je te l’ai déjà dit : je prends l’air, répondit-elle.  
— Non ce que je veux dire c’est qu’est-ce que tu fais ici avec moi !  
  
Une ombre passa sur le visage de Rose et James sut qu’il l’avait blessée. Le jeune homme grimaça et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il n’avait pas voulu lui faire de la peine, mais avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle avait décidé de venir le voir ce jour plus que tous les autres. Après sa dispute avec Liam, il devait avouer qu’il n’était pas sûr de vouloir passer du temps en compagnie de sa cousine pleurnicheuse.  
  
— Désolée de t’avoir ennuyé, James Potter, cracha-t-elle en commençant à se lever.  
— Attends ! C’est pas ce que je voulais dire ! lança-t-il en l’attrapant par le poignet.  
— Et qu’est-ce que tu voulais dire exactement ? demanda-t-elle alors que ses yeux brillaient.  
  
Il se retint de pousser un soupir en la voyant au bord des larmes. Il était certain que s’il le voulait, il pourrait la faire pleurer. Il secoua la tête. Ce n’était pas parce qu’il était malheureux qu’il devait chercher à faire de la peine aux autres. Rose était certes profondément casse-pied et une pleureuse dans l’âme, mais elle ne méritait pas qu’il s’en prenne à elle sans raison.  
  
— Je suis sûr les nerfs en ce moment, c’est tout ! Je suis désolé, répliqua-t-il.  
  
Rose le fixa plusieurs secondes et elle dut deviner sa sincérité, car elle reprit sa place à sa droite. James esquissa un sourire en réalisant qu’il savait faire preuve de maturité, contrairement à ce que son soi-disant meilleur ami avait pu dire.  
  
— C’est à cause de Liam ? demanda-t-elle en essuyant sa joue.  
— Connais pas de Liam, rétorqua-t-il avec précipitation.  
— Si tu le dis, déclara Rose en continuant à jouer avec l’herbe.  
— Pourquoi Molly n’est pas avec toi ?  
— Oh ! Elle voulait passer du temps avec son petit ami, souffla-t-elle.  
  
James n’eut aucun mal à deviner la tristesse dans le son de sa voix.  
  
— Ils passent de plus en plus de temps ensemble, ces derniers temps, continua-t-elle d’une voix qu’elle espérait sans doute neutre.  
— Et ça te rend malheureuse ?  
— Non ! répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence. Non ! Pas du tout !  
— Oh la ! Oh la ! Calme-toi ! Je voulais pas te vexer, répondit James.  
— Je ne suis pas vexée, répliqua-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.  
— D’accord ! Tu n’es pas vexée.  
  
Le silence s’installa de nouveau entre eux. La Poufsouffle fixait l’horizon d’un air maussade tandis que James jetait de temps à autre des regards dans sa direction.  
  
— Tu sais, Rose. Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir de te sentir laissée de côté dans ce genre de moment.  
— Je ne veux pas que Molly croie que je suis jalouse.  
— Et tu l’es ? tenta-t-il timidement.  
— Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C’est juste que… Ça me manque de passer du temps avec elle, mais je comprends qu’elle ait besoin de moments seul à seule avec Jordan, dit-elle en continuant d’arracher des brins d’herbes. Et toi ?  
— Quoi moi ?  
— J’ai toujours pas compris pourquoi Liam et toi vous vous faisiez la tronche !  
— On ne se fait pas la tronche ! répliqua James sur la défensive.  
— Ça m’en a tout l’air pourtant, remarqua-t-elle l’air de rien. Vous vous êtes disputés à cause de Vanessa, n’est-ce pas ?  
  
James lui jeta un regard surpris.  
  
— Comment… Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, se reprit-il au dernier moment.  
— Si tu le dis, se contenta de répliquer Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.  
— Pas d’insolence, petite peste ! fit mine de s’outrer James.  
  
Il donna un léger coup d’épaule, qu’elle lui rendit presque aussitôt.  
  
— C’est toi la peste ! rétorqua sa cousine en souriant.  
— Très mature ! remarqua-t-il.  
— Et c’est toi qui me dis ça ! s’exclama Rose avant d’éclater de rire.  
— Je ne vois ce que tu veux dire !  
— Si tu le dis, répéta simplement la jeune fille.  
  
Les deux cousins retombèrent dans un silence apaisé alors que le vent commençait à se lever. Du coin de l’œil, James vit Rose fermer les yeux et jeter sa tête en arrière afin de profiter de la brise.  
  
— Vous venez chez Papy et Mamie cet été, Hugo et toi ?  
— Comme tous les ans, répondit-elle sans le regarder. Pourquoi ?  
— Pour savoir ! En juillet ?  
— Mmh, marmonna-t-elle en hochant légèrement la tête.  
— Je suis content de partager ces deux semaines avec vous et pas avec Victoire ! Elle est insupportable ces derniers temps.  
— Elle est amoureuse, répliqua Rose d’un air rêveur.  
— Ça, je pense qu’on l’a tous compris, dit-il d’un ton amer.  
  
Autour de lui, tout le monde se mettait en couple et James avait l’impression d’être en retard. Il était en cinquième année et, malgré quelques flirts et deux ou trois baisers, n’avait toujours pas eu de petite amie.  
  
— Chaque chose vient à point à qui sait attendre, déclara soudainement Rose d’une voix sage.  
— Ça vient d’où ça ?  
— C’est un dicton moldu. Papy Richard me le dit souvent quand je veux aller trop vite.  
  
James esquissa un sourire en pensant au vieil homme. Bien qu’il ne soit pas leur petit-fils, les Granger les avaient amenés plus d’une fois sa sœur et lui au cinéma. Il les avait toujours bien aimés.  
  
— On devrait y aller ! C’est bientôt l’heure de dîner, dit Rose en se levant.  
  
Elle épousseta sa jupe et lui demanda s’il venait quand elle constata qu’il ne bougeait pas.  
  
— Pars devant ! J’arrive, répliqua James en fixant le lac.  
  
Il esquissa un sourire. Il était temps qu’il prenne son courage à deux mains et qu’il discute avec Liam. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester éternellement ainsi, ils étaient amis après tout.


	2. Juillet 2020 : Ni oui ni non

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit Insolite HPF du 4 juillet 2020
> 
> Thème de 23h : Durant tout votre texte, vos personnages doivent jouer à ni oui ni non.

— Ce jeu est vrai naze, James, déclara Albus d’un air blasé.  
— C’est toi qui le dis, mon cher frère, mais je suis sûr que d’autres personnes ne seraient pas d’accord avec toi, n’est-ce pas, Dom ?  
— Je ne crois pas, non, répliqua Dominique.  
— Perdu ! s’exclama James tout fier de lui.  
  
Sa cousine écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de sa bourde.  
  
— Et toi, Molly ? Une préférence ?  
— Tu ne m’auras pas aussi facilement, se contenta de répondre la jeune fille.  
— Ah bon ? Comme c’est dommage ! Moi qui pensais que les Poufsouffle étaient ceux qui se laissaient le plus facilement avoir ! Je serai presque déçu !  
— Hé ! Je ne te permets pas, triple andouille ! rétorqua Molly vivement. De toute manière, à Gryffondor, on peut pas dire que votre cerveau soit proportionnel à votre courage, ou seulement en sens inverse.  
— Ouuh ! Je serais presque blessé ! s’exclama James en portant sa main à son cœur dans une pose théâtrale. Tu ne dis rien, Rose ? T’as peur de perdre ?  
— C’est ce que tu voudrais, hein ? se contenta-t-elle de répondre en souriant. Dommage !  
— Pas quand on aime les défis, répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d’œil. D’ailleurs, en parlant de défis, t’as réussi à convaincre les parents concernant tes vacances en France avec Scorpius, Albus ?  
— Tu sais bien que non. Pourquoi… Bouse ! s’exclama Albus en comprenant qu’il avait perdu.  
  
James arborait un sourire victorieux et semblait ravi de son petit tour. Son regard se tourna vers Molly qui le fixait d’un air las.  
  
— C’est mon tour ?  
— Peut-être. Tu penses gagner ?  
— Je ne sais pas et toi ? Tu penses en avoir les capacités.  
— Bien sûr ! Je suis le roi du ni… de ce jeu, se reprit-il au dernier moment.  
— C’est ce que tu crois ! Moi, je suis certaine que Rose va remporter la victoire.  
— Et pourquoi ça ?  
— Car elle est plus maligne que toi !  
— C’est ce qu’on dit en tout cas ! Rose ! Tu penses quoi de tout ça ?  
— Je pense qu’Albus a raison et que ce jeu est naze.  
— Tu dis ça parce que tu sais que tu ne gagneras pas, la taquina son cousin.  
— Je dis ça parce que ce jeu est naze, James, affirma-t-elle d’une voix dure.  
  
Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
— En même temps, il faut avouer que la plupart des jeux que tu proposes sont rarement bien, intervint Molly.  
— N’imp’ !  
— Très mature, James !  
— On ne peut pas dire que je sois connu comme étant le plus mature des cousins, plaisanta-t-il en souriant.  
  
Molly esquissa un sourire amusé.  
  
— Dis ! Tu pourrais me passer le gâteau, s’il te plaît ?  
— Celui-là ? demanda James en pointant celui de droite.  
— Non, l’au… Bouse ! T’es vraiment un vicieux ! s’exclama-t-elle en comprenant sa manigance.  
— Peut-être, mais je gagne, se contenta-t-il de répondre visiblement ravi.  
— Tu peux quand même me passer le gâteau, tu sais !  
— Bien sûr ! dit-il en le faisant.  
  
Molly le fixa avec des yeux durs tandis que le jeune homme n’essayait même pas de cacher son air satisfait.  
  
— Bon ! Maintenant, c’est entre toi et moi, Rosie, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers cette dernière.  
— Je suis obligée de jouer ?  
— C’est mieux.  
— Je ne suis pas sûre d’en avoir envie. En plus, je suis vraiment mauvaise à ce genre de jeu, soupira-t-elle.  
— Mais non, dis pas…  
  
James écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu’il venait de dire alors qu’un grand sourire victorieux étirait les lèvres de Rose.  
  
— Et après, on dit que c’est moi le vicieux ! Vous avez vu son regard ! Elle a juste fait semblant d’être mauvaise pour me rouler dans la poudre de cheminette !  
— Ne sois pas mauvais perdant, James ! Tu as perdu ! Tu as perdu ! s’exclama Molly, visiblement contente du succès de sa cousine et meilleure amie.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles partirent dans un grand éclat de rire, tandis que James se jurait de ne plus jamais se laisser avoir aussi facilement.


	3. Été 2021 : Coup de pied et poulet rôti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la nuit insolite du 1er mai 2020
> 
> Défi scénaristique : Il y a quelqu'un dans un arbre

Installé dans son arbre habituel, James entendait sa cousine, Rose, l’appeler. Il était midi et les grand-parents aimaient bien manger à l’heure. D’humeur taquine, l’adolescent se cacha du mieux qu’il put derrière le feuillage du vieux chêne. Moins de quelques secondes plus tard, Rose apparut à quelques mètres de là. Elle regarda aux alentours les mains sur les hanches. Il eut du mal à retenir un rire en constatant qu’elle avait exactement la même position que leur grand-mère, Molly, quand elle commençait à être agacée.  
  
— James ! Où te caches-tu ? Ce n’est pas drôle ! dit-elle en levant la tête vers l’arbre.  
  
Le Gryffondor se plaqua un peu plus contre le tronc et retint sa respiration alors que Rose le maudissait sur cent générations.  
  
— James ! Mamie et Papy nous attendent ! Tu vas rater le déjeuner, le prévint-elle d’une voix irritée. James !  
  
Elle poussa un long soupir, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tapa du pied. Elle ressemblait tellement à une vieille dame quand elle faisait ça, c’était hilarant.  
  
— Très bien ! Je vais dire à Mamie que tu n’as pas envie de manger ! s’exclama-t-elle en tournant le dos à l’arbre.  
  
Sans attendre, James pendit les pieds au-dessus du vide et sauta au sol.  
  
— Bouh ! lâcha-t-il juste avant d’atterrir à un peu plus d’un mètre d’elle.  
  
Rose poussa un hurlement et avant qu’il n’ait pu l’éviter lui donna un coup de pied dans le bras. L’adolescent perdit l’équilibre et tomba en poussant un cri de souffrance. Sa cousine ne l’avait pas raté.  
  
— Merlin, Rosie ! T’as de la force, gémit-il en se tenant le membre endolori.  
— Tu m’as fait peur, expliqua-t-elle en portant sa main à son cœur. Je t’ai fait mal ? s’inquiéta-t-elle.  
— Tu m’as détruit le bras, marmonna-t-il, mélodramatique.  
  
Rose leva les yeux au ciel et posa de nouveau ses mains sur ses hanches.  
  
— Tu n’avais qu’à pas me faire peur, rétorqua-t-elle. Allez ! Lève-toi !  
— Un peu d’aide ? demanda-t-il d’une petite voix.  
  
Sa cousine poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de lui tendre la main.  
  
— Si tu me fais tomber, ce sont tes bijoux de famille que je viserai cette fois-ci, le prévint-elle.  
— Mais enfin pour qui me prends-tu ! fit-il mine de s’outrer.  
  
Elle plissa les yeux et le fusilla du regard tandis qu’il glissait sa main dans la sienne. Il avait totalement prévu de la faire tomber avant qu’elle le menace de s’en prendre à ses parties intimes.  
  
— Merci, lâcha-t-il quand il fut debout.  
— Mamie et Papy nous attendent, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Dépêche-toi ! ajouta-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos.  
  
James la suivit du regard quelques secondes alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers le Terrier.  
  
— Attends-moi ! s’exclama l’adolescent en trottinant à sa suite.  
  
En quelques enjambées, il se trouva à sa hauteur.  
  
— Sacré coup de pied en tout cas, cousine, lança-t-il, taquin. Personne viendra t’ennuyer avec ça, je peux te l’assurer !  
  
Rose lui jeta un coup d’œil en biais.  
  
— Paraît que j’ai de la force dans les bras aussi, répliqua-t-elle d’un ton faussement neutre.  
— Après ce que je viens de vivre, je veux bien le croire, dit-il alors qu’ils se trouvaient à moins de vingt mètres de la maison.  
  
Il vit Rose ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais la voix de leur grand-mère la coupa :  
  
— James ! Rose ! On attend plus que vous !  
— Tout de suite, Mamie, répliqua Rose en commençant à courir.  
  
James l’imita. Le doux fumet d’un poulet rôti lui fit bien vite oublier sa petite mésaventure.


	4. Automne 2021 : De l'herbe dans les cheveux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit Insolite HPF du 4 juillet 2020
> 
> Thème de 21h : Quelque chose se brise.

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Rose alors que son cousin, Albus, l’accompagnait vers l’infirmerie. Dans un premier temps, l’adolescent avait tenté de la réconforter. Toutefois, ses mots, pourtant gentils, n’avaient fait qu’entraîner davantage de pleurs. Suite à cette constatation, le garçon avait préféré se taire, tandis que Rose revivait la scène dans son esprit. Elle avait dû mettre trop de foie de chauve-souris dans sa potion, ce qui avait certainement été la cause de cette fumée verte épaisse.  
  
— James ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? questionna Albus alors qu’il pénétrait dans l’infirmerie.  
  
Rose releva son regard empli de larmes vers son cousin. Ce dernier, surpris, venait de lâcher un objet en verre qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol en pierre de la pièce.  
  
— Bouse ! s’exclama le Gryffondor.  
  
À travers ses pleurs, Rose le vit reconstituer la fiole à l’aide de sa baguette.  
  
— Qu’est-ce que… Il est arrivé quoi à tes cheveux, Rose ! lança-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.  
  
La Poufsouffle éclata de nouveau en sanglot suite à la phrase de son cousin. Elle n’avait aucun mal à imaginer la triste image qu’elle donnait et savoir que ses cheveux avaient été touchés fut un coup dur pour elle.  
  
— Enfin, je veux dire… Euh… Je vais chercher Madame Pomfresh, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le fond de l’infirmerie.  
  
Sans un mot, Albus l’aida à s’installer sur l’un des lits.  
  
— Mes cheveux sont dans un si mauvais état que ça ? demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
— Euh… Je… Je dirais pas ça… répliqua son cousin, hésitant, mais ne t’en fais pas ! Je suis sûr que Madame Pomfresh va pouvoir tout arranger, tenta-t-il de la rassurer sans grand succès.  
— Albus !  
— Quoi ?  
— Dis-moi la vérité ! Ils ont brûlé ?  
— Enfin Rose ! Tu l’aurais senti s’ils avaient brûlé, répondit Albus ne pouvant cacher une petite note d’agacement dans sa voix. C’est rien de bien grave ! C’est juste qu’ils… Qu’ils sont verts !  
— Verts ! s’écria la Poufsouffle.  
  
La jeune fille se mit à sangloter encore plus fort alors que des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la pièce.  
  
— Eh bien… Qu’avons-nous là ? Bonjour Miss Weasley, déclara Madame Promfresh.  
— Bonjour Madame, bredouilla la jeune fille.  
— Voyons voir ça, souffla la sorcière avant de l’examiner. Vous étiez en train de faire quelle potion ?  
— Un philtre de paix, hoqueta-t-elle. Je crois que j’y ai ajouté trop de foie de chauve-souris.  
— Je vois… Tenez-vous tranquille ! Je reviens ! Et ne touchez à rien, Mr Potter ! ajouta-t-elle à l’adresse de James.  
  
Ce dernier lui offrit son sourire le plus innocent et la suivit du regard quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur sa cousine.  
  
— Elle va t’arranger tout ça en moins de temps qu’il le faut pour dire « Balai », ne t’en fais pas, déclara-t-il, confiant. D’ailleurs, à bien y regarder, je serais toi, j’y réfléchirai à deux fois avant d’enlever cette couleur verte.  
— Pourquoi ? Pour qu’on puisse se moquer de moi ! s’écria-t-elle, hors d’elle.  
  
James pouvait clairement manquer de sensibilité, parfois.  
  
— Non, parce que ça te va bien ! Tu ne trouves pas, Albus ?  
— Euh… Si, mentit effrontément son frère.  
  
James leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
— Même Albus trouve que c’est moche !  
— En même temps, mon frère n’a jamais eu les goûts les plus raffinés, rétorqua James.  
— Hé ! s’exclama Albus, vexé.  
— Bah quoi ? C’est la vérité. Je…  
— Vous ? Mr Potter ? le coupa Madame Pomfresh.  
— Je disais simplement à ma cousine que les cheveux verts lui allaient plutôt bien au teint. Vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du monde à l’infirmière.  
— Je trouve qu’il est temps que je m’occupe de votre cousine, Mr Potter.  
  
Le silence s’installa quelques secondes, comme si chaque personne présente attendait qu’un autre le brise.  
  
— Cela veut dire que je vous invite à quitter cette infirmerie, explicita Madame Pomfresh.  
— Et mon doigt ? fit mine de s’outrer James.  
— Votre doigt va très bien, Mr Potter.  
— C’est ce que vous pensez, mais que se passerait-il s’il s’infectait ?  
  
La femme le fixa quelques instants, le visage impassible. Malgré sa façade bravache, James ne put s’empêcher de déglutir difficilement sous ce regard scrutateur.  
  
— Très bien. Je comprends ! lança-t-il d’un ton faussement vexé. Au revoir, Madame ! À plus Rose ! À plus frérot !  
  
Dans un mouvement de robe presque dramatique, le Gryffondor quitta la pièce. Du coin de l’œil, la Poufsouffle pouvait voir qu’Albus se retenait difficilement de rire. Une fois de plus, James avait fait des ravages.


	5. Mai 2022 : La déception n'est pas bonne conseillère

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du 16 mai 2020 ou Nuit Cent-sationnelle sur le forum HPF.

— Hé James ! C’est pas ta cousine là-bas ? s’exclama Liam en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.  
  
Le Gryffondor suivit le regard de son ami et constata qu’il s’agissait, en effet, de Rose assise au bord du lac.  
  
— Ah ! Si c’est elle ! répliqua-t-il en la fixant plusieurs secondes.  
— On dirait qu’elle pleure, constata son camarade.  
  
James se retint de répondre que cela ne l’étonnait pas. Rose avait toujours eu la larme facile. Cela l’avait d’ailleurs agacé pendant longtemps et l’irritait encore parfois.  
  
— Tu devrais aller la voir !  
— Pourquoi ?  
  
Passe encore de la réconforter quand il était chez leurs grand-parents, il n’était pas sûr de vouloir être vu avec une fille en pleurs à Poudlard.  
  
— C’est ta cousine et elle a l’air triste, se contenta de répondre Liam.  
  
James poussa un léger soupir. Son regard passa de Clarissa, qui les attendait avec ses amies à une cinquantaine de mètres de là, à sa cousine.   
  
— Dis à Clarissa que j’arrive, finit-il par décider.  
  
Sans attendre la réponse, James se mit à trottiner vers Rose.  
  
— Mais qui vois-je ! lança-t-il d’un ton joyeux quand il fut à portée de voix. Ne serait-ce pas ma cousine préférée !  
  
La Poufsouffle essuya rapidement ses larmes avant de relever son visage vers lui. Elle avait les yeux rougis par les pleurs et James ne put que constater que cela faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux.  
  
— Qu’est-ce que tu veux, James ? questionna-t-elle d’une voix dure.  
— Quoi ? On peut même plus venir parler à sa cousine chérie ? plaisanta-t-il en s’installant à côté d’elle.  
— On se parle jamais à Poudlard, remarqua-t-elle.  
— Je crois pourtant qu’on a discuté de tes B.U.S.E. pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, constata-t-il en souriant.  
— On ne se parle presque jamais à Poudlard, se reprit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu’est-ce que tu veux alors ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau en regardant le calmar géant apparaître à la surface du lac.  
— Oh ! J’avais un peu de temps libre, donc je me suis dit que j’allais te tenir un peu compagnie, répliqua-t-il, désinvolte.  
  
Rose tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur Clarissa et leur groupe d’amis à un peu plus d’une cinquantaine de mètres de là. James jeta un coup d’œil dans leur direction et constata qu’ils semblaient bien s’amuser. Le jeune homme en venait presque à regretter d’avoir pris la décision de tenter de remonter le moral de sa cousine.  
  
— Clarissa a l’air de se demander ce que tu fais avec moi, déclara Rose en cueillant une pâquerette.  
— Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Elle sait que nous sommes cousins ! Rétorqua James, outré par le sous-entendu.  
  
Les joues de Rose se colorèrent de gêne.  
  
— Je… Je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens-là, bredouilla-t-elle, visiblement mal à l’aise. Simplement, j’imagine qu’elle aimerait que tu passes ce temps avec elle.  
  
Ce fut au tour de James de rougir légèrement. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu lui prendre. Pourquoi avait-il pensé que Rose sous-entendait que Clarissa serait jalouse de leur relation ? Il se sentait bête. Il était venu pour lui remonter le moral, pas la mettre mal à l’aise.  
  
— Ça va les cours ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.  
  
Rose haussa les épaules. Contrairement à son cousin qui ramenait à tous les coups des « Optimal », la jeune fille avait eu du mal à s’adapter à Poudlard et à la manière d’enseigner de la plupart des professeurs. Elle faisait partie de ces personnes intelligentes pour qui l’école n’était pourtant pas faite pour eux.  
  
— Malefoy et Albus ?  
  
Il la vit grimacer légèrement et devina que son frère et son meilleur ami étaient la raison de ses tourments.  
  
— Que se passe-t-il ? Tu t’es disputée avec eux ? questionna-t-il.  
— Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler, répondit-elle.  
  
Dans d’autres circonstances, James aurait sans doute insisté, mais le Gryffondor ne souhaitait pas la voir pleurer à nouveau. Le silence s’installa entre eux quelques instants. Du coin de l’œil, le jeune homme vit sa cousine arracher une à une les pétales de la pâquerette.  
  
— J’ai appris qu’Albus allait passer deux semaines chez Scorpius cet été, lâcha-t-elle finalement.  
— Et ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.  
  
Cela faisait des semaines qu’il était au courant que son frère allait visiter le manoir Malefoy durant les vacances.  
  
— T’y vas aussi normalement, non ? questionna-t-il sans comprendre.  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
— Si, mais seulement quelques jours, répondit-elle.  
— Ah ! lança-t-il en lui jetant un regard en biais.  
  
Il ne l’aurait pas pris pour quelqu’un de jaloux.  
  
— Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ce n’est pas de la jalousie, même si Scorpius et Albus pensent sûrement le contraire ! Ils sont meilleurs amis, je comprends qu’ils aient besoin de se voir sans moi.  
— C’est quoi le problème alors ?  
— Le problème c’est qu’ils me l’ont caché. Je l’ai appris par hasard en discutant avec Lily !   
  
D’un geste rageur, elle jeta ce qu’il restait de la pâquerette.  
  
— Ils croyaient certainement que je serai jalouse. Et vu comment j’ai réagi à la nouvelle, je suis certaine qu’ils pensent qu’ils avaient raison de rien me dire.  
— Tu leur as expliqué ce que tu ressentais ?  
  
Elle secoua la tête négativement.  
  
— Je me suis juste mise à pleurer. C’est pas pour rien qu’on m’appelle Rosie la chialeuse ! remarqua-t-elle, amère.  
  
James poussa un léger soupir.  
  
— Quoi ? s’irrita Rose.  
— Quoi ? Si tu ne parles pas aux gens, ils ne peuvent pas deviner comment tu te sens.  
— Je sais que je vais pleurer à nouveau si j’en discute avec eux, et je suis sûre qu’ils ne me croiront pas de toute manière.  
— Et tu ne veux pas leur laisser au moins une chance ?  
— Je croyais que tu n’aimais pas Scorpius.  
— Je n’aime pas Scorpius, mais c’est pas la question ! Vous êtes amis ! Ce serait bête que vous vous fassiez la tête pour un quiproquo. Tu crois pas ?  
— Si. Tu as sans doute raison, répliqua Rose, pensive. Depuis quand es-tu devenu si sage ? plaisanta-t-elle en souriant.  
— Depuis quand ? Je l’ai toujours été ! rétorqua-t-il, goguenard.  
  
Il jeta un nouveau coup d’œil dans la direction de Clarissa.  
  
— Tu peux y aller !  
— T’es sûre ? demanda-t-il plus pour la forme qu’autre chose.   
— Oui, il faut que j’aille retrouver Molly à la bibliothèque de toute manière ! rétorqua-t-elle en se levant. Tu devrais penser à aller réviser de temps en temps toi aussi !  
— Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que c’est pas ce que je vais faire ? répliqua-t-il en souriant.  
  
Sa cousine le fixa d’un air septique et il éclata de rire.  
  
— Allez ! À plus, Rosie ! lança-t-il en lui faisant un signe de la main.  
— À plus, répliqua-t-elle alors qu’il se dirigeait déjà vers ses amis.  
  
Clarissa l’accueillit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, lui faisant oublier bien vite les tracas de sa cousine.


	6. Été 2022 : Un bel été

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit Insolite du 1er mai 2020 sur le forum HPF.
> 
> Défi scénaristique : L'histoire se passe sur plus d'une semaine

Jusqu’à un certain âge, James avait adoré se rendre chez ses grand-parents pour les vacances. Il adorait explorer les alentours, monter dans les arbres, faire peur à ses cousins, notamment à Rose. Puis, il avait grandi et aurait préféré passer les vacances avec ses amis plutôt qu’au Terrier. Cette année-là, ses grand-parents avaient accepté de recevoir chez eux son meilleur ami, Colum. Et James était ravi de ne pas être obligé de passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec ses cousins. Pas qu’il ne les aimait pas, mais ils pouvaient être parfois un peu casse-pieds. Il venait de finir sa scolarité à Poudlard et irait travailler, comme les deux étés précédents, à la boutique de son oncle à la fin de cette parenthèse de deux semaines.  
  
Les premiers jours, Colum et James étaient souvent allés au village moldu voisin. Le premier avait été lâchement laissé tomber par sa petite amie quelques semaines plus tôt et voulait se remettre vite en selle. Le deuxième quant à lui était surtout là en soutien. Il n’osait imaginer la réaction de Clarissa, si elle apprenait qu’il allait draguer des Moldues dans un pub.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens étaient là depuis près d’une semaine quand Rose et Hugo arrivèrent. Comme tous les ans, ils étaient partis quelques jours chez leurs grand-parents maternels. Plus jeunes, ces derniers avaient souvent proposé aux enfants Potter de venir avec eux au cinéma. Une des raisons de la passion de l’ancien Gryffondor pour ce que les Moldus appelaient le Septième Art.  
  
Ce jour-là, un samedi, quatre jours après l’arrivée de ses cousins, Colum était allé retrouver sa petite amie moldue, abandonnant James à son triste sort. Le jeune homme profita de cette nouvelle liberté pour aller se rendre près de l’étang. Le calme de l’endroit l’apaisait plus qu’il ne l’aurait jamais avoué à quiconque.  
  
Comme souvent, sa cousine, Rose, était déjà là et lisait ce qui ressemblait à un roman.  
  
— Tu lis quoi, Rosie ? questionna James en s’asseyant à côté d’elle.  
  
Sans attendre sa réponse, il lui prit le livre des mains et lut le titre à haute voix :  
  
— Soleil de braise ! Ouh ! Je ne te savais pas si coquine, plaisanta-t-il.  
— Rends-moi mon livre, James ! répliqua-t-elle en tendant la main.  
— Tiens, rétorqua-t-il en lui lançant.  
  
La jeune fille l’attrapa sans mal tandis que James se couchait sur le tapis d’herbe fraîche.  
  
— Prends pas trop au sérieux ce qu’il y a écrit là-dedans ! remarqua-t-il d’une voix neutre.  
— Comment ?  
— Le sexe, explicita-t-il. C’est un roman érotique, ça ne fait que embellir la réalité, rien d’autre !  
  
Rose haussa les épaules avant de faire mine de se replonger dans son livre.  
  
— Colum n’est pas avec toi ? s’étonna-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.  
— Il est allé voir sa copine moldue.  
— OK, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.   
  
James détourna son regard des nuages aux formes étranges et jeta un coup d’œil à sa cousine. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir une certaine pointe de culpabilité en la voyant ainsi. Certes, Rose avait été et était toujours une pleureuse, mais Colum et lui n’avaient pas été des plus fins.  
  
— On t’a pas fait mal au moins ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Elle haussa les épaules avant de tourner une page de son roman. James fit la moue, pas convaincu par sa réaction.   
  
— Écoute, Rosie ! Je suis désolé. On aurait pas dû pousser la blague aussi loin.  
— Oh tu sais, il y a pire que d’atterrir dans une mare toute habillée, répliqua-t-elle d’un ton amer.  
  
James leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa.  
  
— Ça ne se reproduira plus, insista-t-il.  
— J’espère bien, dit-elle sans lui accorder le moindre regard.  
  
Il poussa un léger soupir et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Rose pouvait parfois être un poil rancunière.  
  
— Comment va Clarissa ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.  
— Euh… Bien ! Très bien, même ! répliqua James, pris au dépourvu.  
  
Clarissa Selwyn et James sortaient ensemble depuis plus d’un an et demi, mais il était presque certain que les deux jeunes femmes ne s’étaient jamais parlées, en tout cas à sa connaissance. Il devina donc sans mal que Rose cherchait simplement à changer de sujet.  
  
— Et Scorpius ? questionna-t-il guettant sa réaction.  
  
Cette dernière ne tarda pas. Les oreilles de sa cousine virèrent au rouge et elle lui jeta un regard en biais rapide avant de faire semblant de reporter son attention sur son livre.  
  
— Très bien aussi. Pourquoi ?  
  
James n’avait jamais porté le meilleur ami de son frère dans son cœur. Sans doute, un relent de rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.  
  
— Oh ! Comme ça ! Pour rien, mentit-il effrontément.  
  
Il était nombreux à avoir deviné le béguin tout ce qu’il y avait de plus réciproque entre Rose et le fils Malefoy. Certains avaient même fait des paris.  
  
Sa cousine lui lança un nouveau regard suspicieux, mais ne chercha pas à le contredire. James s’allongea de nouveau dans l’herbe, les mains derrière la tête. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant un nuage avec une forme de dragon. Le calme pouvait parfois être apaisant.


	7. Été 2023 : Repas de famille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit HPF du 6 juin 2020
> 
> Thème de 22h : Tombe

L’ambiance autour de la table était bizarre. L’oncle Ron avait beau rire joyeusement, James n’avait aucun mal à deviner qu’il était de mauvaise humeur. Il l’avait suffisamment côtoyé au magasin pour savoir que ce comportement n’avait rien de naturel et qu’il jouait la comédie. À la gauche de Lily, qui se trouvait en face de lui, Rose mangeait en silence et avait le visage fermé. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers sa tante Hermione. Cette dernière participait à la conversation animée entre les quatre parents, mais ne cessait de jeter des coups d’œil dans la direction de sa fille. Elle semblait préoccupée.  
  
Rose qui n’était d’habitude pas avare de parole, n’avait pas ouvert la bouche de tout le repas tandis que Hugo prenait toute la place, comme s’il avait peur que l’attention se tourne vers sa sœur.  
  
— Et toi, James ? demanda l’oncle Ron.  
— Pardon ? dit-il en sortant de ses pensées.  
— Ton oncle te demandait où tu comptais partir en vacances cet été, intervint sa mère d’une voix douce.  
— Aucune idée, il faudrait qu’on en discute avec Clarissa.  
— Oui ! En parlant de Clarissa, pourquoi n’est-elle pas là ce soir ? Nous aurions été ravis de la voir, déclara Hermione en souriant.  
— Matilda est enrhumée, répondit-il. Il fallait que l’un de nous reste avec elle.  
— Pauvre Pitchoune ! soupira sa tante en grimaçant.  
— Un peu de repos et tout ira bien, la rassura James en souriant.  
  
Il prit une gorgée de son verre d’hydromel pour se donner contenance. Il devait avouer que lui-même n’avait pas été à l’aise à l’idée de venir alors que sa fille était malade. C’était Clarissa qui l’avait convaincu, lui rappelant qu’il était possible que cela soit sa seule occasion de voir ses frère et sœur avant plusieurs mois. Depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, la fratrie avait passé peu de temps ensemble.  
  
— Excusez-moi ! Puis-je sortir de table ? demanda soudainement Rose.  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. C’était la première fois qu’elle parlait depuis le début du repas, jusque-là elle avait été muette comme une tombe.  
  
— Bien sûr, Rosie, répliqua Hermione en souriant.  
— Merci, Maman, rétorqua sa cousine d’une voix calme.  
  
James la suivit du regard alors qu’elle quittait la pièce.  
  
— Quelque chose ne va pas avec Rose ? questionna Ginny d’une voix qu’elle pensait sans doute discrète.  
— Rien de bien grave, répliqua Hermione en souriant.  
  
James jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de son oncle et constata qu’il ne semblait pas d’accord avec son épouse, mais un signe de tête de la part de cette dernière suffit à le faire taire. L’ambiance était définitivement étrange. Qu’avait-il bien pu se passer pour que Rose se comporte ainsi ? Ce n’était absolument pas dans son caractère d’être aussi taciturne.  
  
— Je vais prendre l’air, je reviens, déclara-t-il avant de se lever.  
— Le dessert devrait être là dans dix minutes ! le prévint sa mère alors qu’il était déjà dans le hall.  
— D’accord, Maman, répliqua-t-il en enfilant sa veste.  
  
James retrouva sa cousine installée sur le canapé du salon de jardin de ses parents. Elle tourna la tête vers lui en entendant la porte s’ouvrir et se fermer, puis, lorsqu’elle l’eut reconnu retourna à son observation de la voie lactée.  
  
— Le ciel est clair, ce soir, remarqua-t-il en s’asseyant à côté d’elle. On voit bien les étoiles.  
— En effet, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
— Quelque chose ne va pas, Rosie ? demanda-t-il après plusieurs secondes de silence.  
— Ce sont mes parents qui t’ont envoyé ? rétorqua-t-elle d’un ton agressif.  
— Non, Hermione et Ron ne m’ont pas envoyé. Je suis venu de mon propre chef, répondit-il.  
  
Il se retint de lui faire remarquer qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de lui parler ainsi, qu’il ne lui avait rien fait. Cela n’apporterait rien de bon et ne l’aiderait pas à s’ouvrir.  
  
— Mes parents ont appris que Scorpius et moi sortons ensemble, expliqua-t-elle. Comme tu peux le deviner, ils ne l’ont pas très bien pris.  
— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé exactement ?  
— Papa veut que je rompe avec lui. Il dit que c’est parce qu’il s’inquiète pour mes notes, mais je sais que ça n’a rien à voir. Il n’a jamais aimé Scorpius !  
— Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?  
— Un peu moins de six mois.  
— J’avais raison alors.  
— Raison ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.  
— Allons, Rosie ! T’étais bien la seule à ne pas avoir remarqué que Scorpius avait le béguin pour toi, plaisanta-t-il.  
  
Les joues de sa cousine devinrent aussi rouges que des pivoines et James esquissa un sourire, amusé.  
  
— Alors ? Qui a fait le premier pas finalement ? questionna-t-il, curieux.  
  
Rose baissa le regard, gênée.  
  
— Moi ! Je lui ai écrit une lettre, expliqua-t-elle.  
  
Le sourire de James s’élargit. C’était sa cousine tout craché.  
  
— James ?  
— Oui ?  
— Comment as-tu fait pour que tes parents acceptent Clarissa ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix timide.  
— Je crois qu’on peut dire que je ne leur ai pas laissé le choix, répondit-il.  
— Papa dit que je suis encore mineure et que…  
— Ton père n’est pas à Poudlard. Il n’a pas besoin de savoir tout ce qui s’y passe.  
— Tu me conseilles donc de leur mentir ? questionna Rose, surprise.  
— Est-ce que tu penses, comme ton père, que ta relation avec Scorpius va avoir un impact sur tes notes ?  
— Non ! Au contraire ! s’offusqua-t-elle. Il m’aide en Métamorphose ! Tu sais comme je n’ai jamais été très douée là-dedans. Sans son aide, je ne suis même pas sûre que j’aurai pu avoir mes B.U.S.E. dans cette matière.  
— Tu l’as dit à ton père ?  
— Oui, mais il n’écoute rien ! Tu sais comment il est ! Le père de Scorpius et lui n’ont jamais été amis, donc il ne comprend pas qu’Albus et moi puissions bien nous entendre.  
— Ça finira par passer, l’assura James.  
— Tu crois ?  
— Je veux dire quand il verra que tu es heureuse, que tes notes ne descendent pas, il faudra bien qu’il se rende à l’évidence.  
— J’espère, souffla-t-elle alors qu’un frisson lui parcourait le corps.  
— On rentre ? proposa-t-il. Le dessert va être servi.  
  
Rose hocha la tête et, sans un mot, le suivit à l’intérieur. Il espérait pour sa cousine que la situation avec son père s’arrangerait vite. Après tout, il ne savait que trop bien ce qu’on pouvait ressentir dans de telles conditions.


	8. Été 2027 : Bienvenue à Corfou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit HPF du 6 juin 2020

James ne savait pas trop ce qu’il faisait là, ni pourquoi il avait accepté de partir en vacances avec ses cousins. C’était Louis qui avait eu l’idée, enfin, plus exactement c’était Eurydice, son épouse qui l’avait eue. Ses parents, Avalon et Marcus Flint, possédaient une maison à Corfou et avaient accepté de leur prêter pour l’été. Sans doute, l’âme généreuse, elle leur avait proposé de venir profiter de l’endroit avec eux. Parmi toutes les personnes invitées, seules Albus, Rose, Lily et lui avaient pu venir. Dominique, au plus grand chagrin d’Eurydice, n’avait pu poser ses congés durant cette période.   
  
Cela faisait trois jours qu’ils étaient arrivés et James devait avouer que l’environnement était très agréable. Albus passait son temps avec Alexander Flint, son petit ami, tandis que Louis, Eurydice et leur fille de six mois, Eachna, visitaient tous les recoins de la vieille ville. Tous les deux étaient des mordus d’Histoire et trouvaient toujours quelque chose de nouveau à découvrir malgré tous les étés qu’ils avaient déjà passés sur l’île. Lily s’était trouvée un petit ami moldu dès le jour de son arrivée et passait tout son temps avec lui. Ne restaient donc à la maison que Rose et lui. James ne s’en plaignait pas. Sa cousine n’avait jamais été particulièrement difficile à vivre et, au fil des années, elle était certainement devenue celle avec qui il préférait passer du temps, même s’il ne l’avouerait sans doute jamais.  
  
— Tu viens avec moi à la crique ? proposa-t-il vers seize heures.  
  
Rose s’était installée sous la pergola aux plus chaudes heures de la journée et lisait un roman policier.  
  
— Je finis mon chapitre et j’arrive, répondit-elle.  
  
James hocha la tête. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Rose et lui descendaient les escaliers menant à la crique. Ils posèrent leur serviette sur le gros rocher. James détourna le regard, gêné, alors que Rose retirait son débardeur ainsi que son short. Lui-même avait préféré descendre directement en maillot de bain. Les deux jeunes gens s’installèrent sur leur serviette afin de se tartiner de crème solaire. Celle fabriquée par la mère d’Eurydice était particulièrement efficace pour leur type de peau.  
  
— Tu veux que je t’en mette dans le dos ? demanda James.  
— Oui s’il te plaît, répondit-elle en lui tournant le dos.  
  
Sans hésitation, elle détacha l’arrière de son haut de maillot de bain afin de lui faciliter la tâche et James entreprit d’étaler la crème du mieux qu’il put. L’ancien Gryffondor sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsqu’il s’approcha un peu trop près de l’un de ses seins. Quelques années plus tôt, il n’y aurait sans doute même pas prêté attention. Il secoua la tête et se maudit intérieurement. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui lui passait par la tête.  
  
Rose était sa cousine. Sa cousine ! Il n’avait aucun droit de penser à elle de cette manière.  
  
— Tout va bien James ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Oui, désolé, répliqua-t-il en sortant de ses pensées. C’est tout bon ! lança-t-il en souriant.  
— À toi, alors, dit-elle en rattachant son haut d’une main experte.  
  
Le jeune homme se tourna prestement et lui passa le pot afin qu’elle l’applique.  
  
— Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en le sentant frissonner sous ses doigts.  
— Si, si, mentit-il.  
  
Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s’il la mettait mal à l’aise. Rose ne méritait pas ça. James tenta de se rassurer. S’il réagissait ainsi c’était surtout et avant tout car cela faisait plus de six mois qu’il n’avait pas eu de relation sexuelle. Il suffisait d’un rien pour titiller sa libido. Oui, c’était ça ! Ça ne pouvait être que ça !  
  
— Et voilà ! lança-t-elle joyeusement. À nous la baignade, maintenant !  
  
James ne put s’empêcher de l’observer alors qu’elle pénétrait dans l’eau. Ses yeux parcoururent son corps et le jeune homme se donna envie de vomir. Rose avait confiance en lui et voilà, qu’il la déshabillait du regard comme un vulgaire obsédé sexuel. Certes, il l’avait toujours trouvée jolie, mais cela s’était toujours limité à un constat, rien de plus. Jusqu’à maintenant, Rose avait toujours été un être asexué à ses yeux, et il ne voulait pas que cela change, il avait trop peur de ce que cela pouvait entraîner.  
  
— Tu ne viens pas, James ?  
— J’arrive, répliqua-t-il.  
  
Depuis la fin de ses études à Poudlard, les cousins se voyaient assez peu. Tout au plus à certains anniversaires et pour Noël. Leur grand-mère organisait un repas de famille presque chaque dimanche, mais tout le monde ne s’y rendait pas à chaque fois. Rose les avait évités d’ailleurs un certain temps après sa sortie de l’école de sorcellerie. James se doutait qu’elle ne supportait plus les remarque sur son choix de carrière.  
  
— Elle est bonne ! lança-t-elle alors qu’elle faisait la planche.  
  
James esquissa un sourire et la rejoignit dans l’eau.  
  
— Les paysages sont magnifiques et l’eau est si claire, dit-elle. On a de la chance de pouvoir en profiter.  
— C’est superbe, en effet, répliqua James en la regardant.  
  
Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres et sut au fond de lui que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.


	9. Mars 2028 : Ingéniosité moldue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit Insolite HPF du 4 juillet 2020
> 
> Thème de 20h : Votre personnage doit se sortir d'une situation grâce à l'aide du premier objet à votre gauche.

Comme à chaque fois qu’il faisait la fermeture de la boutique, James était de corvée de compte. Cela ne l’avait jamais particulièrement dérangé. Contrairement à son collègue, Damian, l’ancien Gryffondor n’avait pas d’aversion envers les chiffres, ce qui ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu’il les appréciait particulièrement non plus.  
  
Il entendit la porte s’ouvrir, la cloche tinter et n’eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu’il s’agissait de sa cousine, Rose. Ils étaient censés se rendre ensemble à la fête d’anniversaire de Ron, le père de cette dernière.  
  
— Ja… commença-t-elle en pénétrant dans la boutique.  
— Je suis à toi dans deux minutes, la coupa James sans lever le nez le livre de comptes. Tu peux fermer la porte à clef et mettre le panneau fermé, s’il te plaît, ajouta-t-il toujours plongé dans ses nombres.  
— Bien sûr, répliqua-t-elle en s’exécutant.  
  
La jeune femme esquissa un sourire en le voyant si concentré. Un léger pli se formait sur son front et elle le vit froncer les sourcils alors qu’il faisait coulisser les boules d’un côté ou de l’autre.  
  
— Un problème ? demanda-t-elle.  
— J’ai l’impression de ne plus savoir compter, soupira-t-il en se massant les tempes.  
— Tu veux utiliser ma calculatrice ? proposa-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac.  
— Ta quoi ?  
— Ma calculatrice, répéta-t-elle en sortant un petit objet rouge.  
  
Elle le tendit à James qui le regarda méfiant. L’objet avait un petit écran et des touches, dont les chiffres allaient de zéro à neuf.  
  
— Ça marche comment ? questionna-t-il.  
— Tu rentres les chiffres grâce aux petites touches puis tu utilises les symboles « plus », « moins » ou « divisé » pour faire tes calculs.   
— Je peux ? demanda-t-il en tendant la main pour la récupérer.  
— Bien entendu, répliqua Rose en souriant.  
  
Le jeune homme travailla en silence pendant près de dix minutes, reprenant un à un les différents résultats.  
  
— C’est quand même bien pratique, remarqua-t-il finalement. C’est fou comme les Moldus peuvent être ingénieux.  
— Leur absence de pouvoir les oblige à l’être, répondit Rose d’un ton joyeux. Un problème ?  
— Non… Enfin, si ! Il manque trente-sept mornilles dans la caisse ! C’est ton père qui va être content ! lança-t-il en fermant le livre de comptes avec force.  
  
Sans attendre, il ouvrit le tiroir d’un coup de baguette et y glissa le carnet avant de le refermer à l’aide d’un sortilège informulé.  
  
— Tu m’as dit que ça s’appelle comment déjà ? demanda-t-il en lui rendant l’objet moldu.  
— Une calculatrice, dit-elle en la glissant dans son sac. Je t’en offrirai une pour ton anniversaire, proposa-t-elle en souriant.  
— Je ne dis pas non, plaisanta-t-il en enfilant sa cape. En parlant de cadeau, il faut que je passe par chez moi pour récupérer celui de ton père et surtout me changer, dit-il. Cette robe te va bien soit dit en passant.  
— Merci.  
  
Sans attendre, il suivit sa cousine à l’extérieur de la boutique et les deux jeunes gens transplanèrent. La fête n’attendait plus qu’eux.


	10. Janvier 2029 : Le Coeur a ses raisons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit Insolite du 16 mai 2020 ou Nuit Cent-sationnelle.
> 
> Thème de 21h : "Je n’écouterai pas la raison. La raison traduit toujours les pensées de quelqu’un d’autre." - Elizabeth Gaskell

James savait parfaitement ce que beaucoup diraient en apprenant ce qui se passait entre lui et Rose. Il entendait déjà les inquiétudes et les reproches. Il s’imaginait les sourcils froncés de son père, l’effarement sur le visage de sa mère et de sa tante et la mine contrite de son oncle Ron. Il était certain que ce serait lui qui prendrait le plus mal la nouvelle. James travaillait avec lui, à la boutique de farces et attrapes depuis sa sortie de l’école de sorcellerie. Sans doute que Ron se sentirait trahi, il était de ces hommes qui pensent avoir un droit de regard sur les relations amoureuses de leurs filles. Cela avait toujours fait tiquer James. Ce dernier avait beau n’avoir jamais porté Scorpius Malefoy dans son cœur, il pensait que c’était à Rose de faire ses choix et d’apprendre de ses erreurs. Lui-même avait détesté que ses parents se mêlent de sa relation avec Clarissa, à l’époque. Tout cela parce qu’elle était la fille de Pansy Parkinson et que sa mère, pour une raison qu’il avait encore du mal à comprendre, pensait qu’elle cherchait seulement à semer la zizanie dans la famille Potter.  
  
James tourna la tête vers la jeune femme blottie contre lui. Il la sentit bouger légèrement et ses yeux s’entrouvrirent.   
  
— Oh ! T’es réveillé, remarqua Rose d’une voix pâteuse.  
  
La jeune femme se frotta les yeux et retint difficilement un bâillement.  
  
— Tu m’as l’air pensif, dit-elle en caressant du bout des doigts son épaule nue.  
— Je réfléchissais, répondit-il en souriant.  
— À quoi ? questionna-t-elle en posant son menton sur son torse.  
— À toi ! À moi ! Aux autres, répliqua-t-il alors que sa main câlinait le dos de Rose.  
— Et ?  
— Et je pense pas que ton père prenne très bien la nouvelle, avoua-t-il, sincère.  
— Oh ! Je ne crois pas qu’on puisse dire que ce soit une véritable surprise, répliqua-t-elle d’une voix étonnamment neutre.  
  
James la fixa plusieurs secondes en silence. La réaction de leur famille avait pendant un long moment été le seul obstacle face à leurs sentiments grandissants. Rose avait peur de leur jugement et, même s’il le disait moins, lui aussi était loin d’être sans crainte.  
  
— Je t’aime, Rosie, souffla-t-il finalement.  
— Je t’aime aussi, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.  
  
James caressa doucement sa joue avant de s’emparer de ses lèvres. Ils auraient tout le temps de s’inquiéter de l’opinion des membres de leur famille plus tard. Pour le moment, seule comptait la femme dans ses bras.


	11. Mai 2029 : L'éclat des étoiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du 16 mai 2020 - Nuit Cent-sationnelle

— Je me doutais que tu serais là, déclara James en venant vers elle.  
  
Rose lui sourit alors qu’il agrandit la balançoire d’un coup de baguette.  
  
— Tu me fais une petite place ? demanda-t-il tandis qu’elle se décalait.  
  
Le jeune homme s’assit à côté d’elle et enroula son bras autour de sa taille. Rose posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, ravie d’être contre lui.  
  
— Tu es ravissante dans cette petite robe, souffla-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son épaule nue.  
— Seulement dans cette petite robe ? le taquina-t-elle.  
— En vrai, je dois avouer que je te préfère sans rien du tout, complètement nue, souffla-t-il à son oreille.  
  
Rose frissonna légèrement et esquissa un sourire. À une bonne centaine de mètres, leur famille fêtait les vingt-et-un ans de Lily, la sœur de James.  
  
— Tu te rappelles l’année dernière ? questionna-t-il d’une voix coquine.  
— Je me rappelle ? répéta la jeune femme faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.  
— Toi et moi, sous les étoiles juste là, souffla-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
Rose glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et ne put s’empêcher de pousser un gémissement tandis qu’il caressait la peau tendre de ses cuisses. Elle s’éloigna soudainement de lui.  
  
— James ! Ils sont dans la maison, lui rappela-t-elle.  
  
L’annonce de leur relation était encore récente et ils faisaient toujours en sorte de ne pas être démonstratifs devant leur famille. Leur histoire commençait tout juste à être acceptée et ils ne souhaitaient pas mettre en péril tous leurs efforts.  
  
— Justement, ils sont à la maison et nous dehors, répliqua-t-il en souriant. J’ai eu envie de t’embrasser toute la soirée et de t’enlever cette si jolie petite robe. J’ai même songé une seconde à t’entraîner dans une des chambres à l’étage.  
— Cela n’aurait pas été très prudent, remarqua-t-elle, mutine.  
— Pas du tout, approuva-t-il.  
  
Rose scella de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes dans un long baiser langoureux. La jeune femme fut parcourue d’un nouveau frisson, de froid cette fois-ci.  
  
— Il fait frais ce soir, remarqua-t-elle.  
— Tu veux rentrer ? proposa-t-il. Ma baguette est dans ma veste, expliqua-t-il en voyant son regard.  
  
La dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés ici, un an plus tôt. James les avait protégés du vent frais grâce à un sortilège.   
  
— Allons-y ! Je ne voudrais pas rater l’ouverture des cadeaux, déclara finalement Rose en souriant.  
  
Elle passa son bras sous celui de James et le couple se dirigea d’un pas lent vers la maison. Ils se trouvaient à moins d’une dizaine de mètres du Terrier quand la porte s’ouvrit sur Albus. Ce dernier les fixa quelques secondes d’un air ébahi. C’était la première fois qu’il les voyait se comporter comme un couple.  
  
— Ah ! Vous êtes là ! J’allais justement vous appeler pour l’ouverture des cadeaux, déclara-t-il avant de retourner à l’intérieur sans demander son reste.  
— Parfait timing ! plaisanta James. Allez ! Allons-y !  
  
Rose esquissa un sourire. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte avant de changer d’avis.  
  
— Un dernier pour la route ! s’exclama-t-elle avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
Avant que James n’ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, Rose était retournée à l’intérieur. L’ancien Gryffondor esquissa un sourire et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Ce dernier était clair ce soir-là et les étoiles donnaient l’impression de briller plus que jamais.


	12. Août 2029 : Papa poule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit Insolite HPF du 4 juillet 2020
> 
> Thème de 22h : Votre personnage est hanté (hanté à prendre au sens large: hanté par son passé, hanté par un fantôme, hanté par une décision...).

Comme souvent ces derniers jours, James avait des difficultés à trouver le sommeil. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Clarissa et son fiancé amenaient Matilda en voyage, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas d’être hanté par tout un tas d’horribles pensées. L’ancien Gryffondor avait toujours été une sorte de papa poule et le fait d’avoir récupéré la garde pleine et entière de sa fille près d’un an plus tôt n’avait étrangement pas arrangé la situation.  
  
— James, marmonna une voix féminine à sa droite.  
— Je t’ai réveillée ? Je suis désolé, Rosie, répliqua-t-il, sincère.  
— Tu penses à Matty ? Quelle question ! Évidemment que tu penses à elle, souffla-t-elle en lui câlinant doucement le bras.  
— Ça ne fait qu’une semaine qu’elle est partie et j’ai l’impression que ça fait bien plus longtemps, avoua-t-il.  
— Elle te manque, c’est normal, dit Rose en se lovant contre lui, comme elle a dû manquer à sa mère durant l’année.  
— Je sais pas comment Clarissa a pu tenir aussi longtemps.  
— C’était pour le bien de Matilda. Comme le fait qu’elle passe du temps avec sa mère et son beau-père est aussi pour son bien.  
— Tu as raison, murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. C’est juste que… C’est dur.  
— Je me doute, chuchota-t-elle en dessinant des arabesques sur son torse nu.  
— À ton avis, qu’est-ce qu’elle fait ?  
— Maintenant ?  
  
James hocha la tête tandis que Rose jetait un coup d’œil au réveil-matin.  
  
— Laisse-moi réfléchir ! Il est un peu moins de minuit ici donc à peu près dix-huit heures là-bas… On peut supposer qu’elle est donc en train de dîner avec Clarissa et son époux, qu’ils profitent de la soirée dans un petit restaurant du quartier sorcier.  
  
Le silence s’installa entre eux. James fixait le plafond, pensif, tandis que les caresses de Rose se faisaient de plus en plus brouillonnes. Elle était en train de se rendormir.  
  
— Merci, chuchota-t-il.  
— De rien, répliqua-t-elle d’une voix endormie.  
  
Moins de quelques secondes plus tard, la respiration de Rose se fit plus régulière et la jeune femme rejoignit à nouveau le monde des songes. Apaisé, James ne mit que peu de temps à l’y retrouver.


	13. Automne 2029 : Tueur de dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit Insolite du 1er mai 2020
> 
> Défi scénaristique : Un de vos personnages est confronté à une de ses peurs d'enfant

— Jaaaaaaaaaaaames ! hurla Rose. Viens vite !  
  
Sans perdre une minute, James sortit à moitié nu de la salle de bains. Il était en train de se raser et n’avait pas eu le temps d’enlever toute la mousse.  
  
— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en arrivant dans la salle à manger.  
— Là ! s’exclama Rose en pointant le coin de la pièce d’une main tremblante.  
  
Le jeune homme suivit son doigt et il finit par voir ce qui terrifiait tant Rose. Un pigeon à l’allure patibulaire avait élu domicile en haut du vaisselier. Le regard de James passa de Rose au volatile. La première avait l’air terrorisé et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues tandis que l’oiseau les fixait d’un œil curieux. Sans attendre, Rose se précipita vers James et se cacha derrière lui.  
  
— Merlin ! Il est terrifiant ! plaisanta James, moqueur.  
  
Rose lui donna une légère tape sur l’épaule. Depuis petite, la jeune femme avait une peur bleue des pigeons. Elle lui avait raconté que l’un d’eux l’avait attaquée après qu’elle eut refusé de lui donner à manger. James était persuadé que son cerveau d’enfant avait rendu le souvenir plus impressionnant qu’il ne l’était vraiment, mais savoir cela n’empêcherait certainement pas Rose de trembler en voyant l’un de ces fichus volatiles.  
  
— Je rigole ! Je m’en occupe, souffla-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Va dans le couloir et ferme la porte, dit-il en reportant son attention sur l’oiseau. À nous deux, lâcha-t-il tel un guerrier se préparant au combat.  
  
Il leva sa baguette. Le pigeon le fixait de cet air stupide qu’ont toujours ces créatures. James plissa les yeux et, d’un mouvement rapide, jeta un sort à l’animal. Cette dernière tomba pétrifiée et il n’eut plus qu’à la mettre dehors avant de lui redonner la liberté de ses mouvements. Le volatile lui lança un regard qu’il définirait de mauvais, avant de s’envoler vers d’autres aventures. Sans attendre, James ferma la fenêtre et fit signe à Rose de revenir.  
  
Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes et elle tremblait encore lorsqu’il la serra contre lui.  
  
— Merci, souffla-t-elle, et désolée.  
— Voyons, Rosie ! Ne t’excuse pas ! répliqua-t-il en souriant. Qui serais-je si je t’avais laissée seule face à ce dragon !  
  
Il la sentit rire dans ses bras tandis qu’elle se détendait contre lui. Doucement, il s’éloigna d’elle et planta son regard dans le sien.  
  
— Là ! Ça va aller, la rassura-t-il en essuyant ses larmes. C’est fou comme tes yeux ont l’air encore plus merveilleux quand tu pleures, lâcha-t-il sans trop y penser.  
— Tu voudrais que je pleure plus souvent ? plaisanta-t-elle timidement.  
— Seulement de joie, si je peux y faire quelque chose, rétorqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d’oeil.  
  
Rose lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l’embrasser. En s’éloignant de lui, elle se mordilla la lèvre, sans doute pour se retenir de rire.  
  
— Quoi ?  
— Tu devrais aller finir de te raser, remarqua-t-elle, taquine.  
  
James porta sa main à sa joue et ses doigts rencontrèrent le restant de mousse à raser.   
  
— Bonne idée ! lança-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.  
— Jaaames ! protesta Rose alors qu’il lui mettait de la mousse sur la joue.  
  
Elle recula d’un pas et toucha sa joue en secouant la tête. L’ancien Gryffondor lui offrit un clin d’œil avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains en sifflant. Pour elle, il affronterait tous les dragons.


	14. Printemps 2030 : Bonne nouvelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit HPF du 6 juin 2020

Comme souvent depuis qu’ils habitaient ensemble, une lettre était arrivée au nom de Rose. Dans un premier temps, James n’y prêta pas grande attention. Puis, il reconnut le logo sur l’enveloppe. Son cœur rata un battement. La réponse qu’elle attendait depuis plusieurs mois était enfin arrivée.  
  
— Rose ! lança-t-il en revenant vers la table de la cuisine.  
— Oui ? demanda-t-elle avant de manger une cuillère de porridge.  
— Pour toi, répondit-il en lui tendant la lettre.  
  
La jeune femme s’essuya la bouche à l’aide de sa serviette avant de la prendre. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le logo et elle releva son visage vers James. Ses mains tremblaient et le souffle sembla lui manquer.  
  
— Ça ne va pas, Rosie ?  
— J’ai peur de l’ouvrir, avoua-t-elle. Tu peux le faire pour moi ? questionna-t-elle en lui rendant le courrier.  
— Tu es sûre ?  
— Oui, s’il te plaît, répondit-elle.  
— Très bien, dit-il en ouvrant délicatement l’enveloppe.  
  
Il déplia la lettre et pouvait sentir la tension dans la pièce. Rose était pendue à ses mots, à ce qu’il allait découvrir dans ce courrier.  
  
— Chère Miss Weasley, commença-t-il. Nous avons l’honneur de vous annoncer que votre nouvelle « La Maison aux trois tours » a particulièrement retenu notre attention. Nous serions ravis de…   
  
James s’arrêta de lire et offrit un grand sourire à sa petite amie.  
  
— C’est bon, Rosie ! Tu l’as fait !  
— Ne t’arrête pas ! Continue ! le pria-t-elle, cachant difficilement son anxiété.  
  
Elle semblait avoir du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Sans attendre, James poursuivit sa lecture et il éclata d’un rire joyeux lorsqu’il vit que l’éditeur lui proposait un rendez-vous pour discuter de la prochaine étape.  
  
Rose paraissait complètement sonnée.   
  
— Je peux voir ? demanda-t-elle en lui arrachant pratiquement la lettre des mains.  
  
James la vit parcourir le courrier du regard avec frénésie et vit le moment où elle réalisa vraiment ce qui se passait. Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres bien dessinées et elle se jeta dans ses bras pour l’embrasser. L’ancien Gryffondor répondit avec fougue à son baiser.  
  
Elle avait réussi. Elle allait réaliser son rêve.


	15. Été 2030 : La dégustation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit Insolite du 1er mai 2020.
> 
> Défi scénaristique : Votre personnage fait une découverte culinaire incongrue

Dans une vie antérieure, Rose avait sans doute été une souris. James ne voyait pas d’autres explications à son amour plus que suspect pour le fromage. Elle avait une préférence pour ceux ayant du goût et l’odeur qui allait avec. Tout ce que James avait en horreur ! Rien que l’odeur lui était difficilement supportable. Pourtant, l’amour étant sans doute plus fort que tout, même que la préservation de son délicat odorat, le jeune homme avait fini par accepter une virée dans une ferme fromagère. Pourquoi Molly avait-elle pensé que cela ferait un bon cadeau d’anniversaire ? Il n’en avait pas eu la moindre idée, jusqu’au moment où il avait vu Rose goûter avec délice au fromage de veaudelune. Les yeux fermés, elle poussa un petit gémissement de bonheur et James ne put détacher ses yeux d’elle. Elle donnait plus l’impression d’avoir un orgasme que de manger un aliment à l’odeur mortifère. Et il devait avouer que cela ne le laissait pas indifférent, même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas qui pouvait avoir eu l'idée saugrenue de faire du fromage avec le lait de veaudelune !  
  
— Vous voulez essayer, Monsieur ? demanda soudainement le fermier.  
  
Sorti violemment de sa rêverie, James tourna son visage vers lui. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, tendant de trouver un moyen de refuser sans paraître impoli.  
  
— Il est intolérant au lactose, intervint Rose.  
— Vraiment ? s’étonna l’éleveur en le regardant de haut en bas.  
— Vraiment, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Moi, j’en reprendrai bien un morceau, par contre ! C’est la première fois que je mange un fromage de veaudelune et c’est… Délicieux, déclara-t-elle en souriant.  
  
Le fermier parut ravi du compliment et lui tendit de nouveau le plateau.   
  
— Merci, souffla-t-elle avant d’en déguster un nouveau morceau.  
  
James ne put détacher son regard de Rose alors qu’elle savourait le fromage. L’espace d’une seconde, il se demanda si la jeune femme n’en rajoutait pas un peu, mais l’idée lui sortit bien vite de la tête. Rose aimait simplement bien trop le fromage. Malgré tout, le reste de la visite se révéla être une torture pour James qui fut ravi de quitter la ferme pour leur appartement.  
  
— Alors ? questionna-t-elle en souriant quand ils furent arrivés chez eux.  
— Alors ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.  
— Toujours aussi hostile à la dégustation de fromage ? plaisanta-t-elle le regard malicieux.  
  
Le sous-entendu le frappa de plein fouet !   
  
— Je ne vous savais pas si coquine, Miss Weasley, la taquina-t-il en l’attrapant par la taille.  
— J’ai plus d’un tour dans mon sac, Mr Potter, rétorqua-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.  
— C’est ce que je viens de voir, souffla-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.  
  
Il ne put s’empêcher de froncer le nez face à l’odeur encore persistante de fromage.  
  
— Je vais me laver les dents, murmura-t-elle en jouant avec son col, mais ne partez pas trop loin ! Je voudrais vous montrer quelques tours.  
  
Elle lui fit un clin d’œil avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain en souriant. James la suivit du regard. Cette dégustation de fromage de veaudelune avait du bon, finalement.


	16. Été 2033 : Voyage de noce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit HPF du 6 juin 2020

Partir en voyage au Canada avait toujours été l’un des rêves de Rose. Elle voulait voir ces grands espaces, marcher dans ces forêts, admirer ces animaux sauvages qu’on ne voyait plus en Grande-Bretagne depuis un siècle voire plus. James, pour sa part, souhaitait simplement changer d’air, découvrir de nouveaux horizons, et ils ne doutaient pas que le Canada répondrait à ces souhaits.  
  
Tout le monde avait paru surpris quand ils avaient annoncé qu’ils n’iraient pas en lune de miel dans un pays du sud, où le soleil les accompagnerait. Victoire n’avait pas manqué de faire une remarque sur le manque flagrant de considération de James à l’égard de Rose. Cette dernière avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais son fiancé avait secoué la tête. Depuis son divorce avec Teddy, leur cousine se montrait de plus en plus souvent aigrie et était de moins en moins la joyeuse jeune fille qu’elle avait été durant leur adolescence.   
  
— Alors ? Ça te plaît ? questionna-t-il alors que Rose admirait le paysage.  
  
James passa ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser au creux de son cou.  
  
— Énormément ! répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Le chalet était isolé et avait été construit sur les bords d’un lac. La jeune mariée n’attendait que de pouvoir y plonger. Elle se tourna dans ses bras, déposa un baiser contre ses lèvres, mais quand James tenta de l’attirer un peu plus à lui, elle se déroba et sourit largement.  
  
— Le dernier arrivé fait le dîner ce soir ! lança-t-elle alors qu’elle courait vers les berges du lac.  
  
James esquissa un sourire avant d’enlever son t-shirt et de partir à sa suite. Elle allait mettre les pieds dans l’eau quand il la rattrapa par la taille et pénétra dans l’eau le premier.  
  
— Dommage, murmura-t-il d’une voix douce.  
— Tricheur, se contenta-t-elle de répondre alors qu’il la reposait par terre.  
  
Sans attendre, elle se retourna, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l’embrassa avec fougue. James ne sut exactement combien de temps, ils restèrent dans cette position, il s’en moquait bien. Il aimait sentir le corps de Rose contre le sien, l’entendre gémir sous ses baisers.  
  
— On va se baigner ? proposa-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Où tu vas ? questionna-t-elle en le voyant faire un mouvement pour retourner vers le chalet.  
— Chercher nos maillots de bain, répondit-il.  
  
Rose lui sourit d’un air mutin.  
  
— Pas besoin de maillot, rétorqua-t-elle en passant sa robe par-dessus sa tête.  
  
Elle la lança à quelques mètres.  
  
— Oh ! Depuis quand êtes-vous devenue si aventureuse, Miss Weasley ? questionna-t-il en souriant.  
— Depuis que je suis devenue Mrs Potter, répliqua-t-elle en dégrafant son soutien-gorge.  
— Oh ! Vous êtes mariée ? Il faut croire que votre mari a bien de la chance de vous avoir, déclara-t-il en posant sa main sur sa hanche.  
  
D’un geste, il fit glisser le joli sous-vêtement en dentelle et, d’un coup de pied précis, elle le lança près du reste de ses vêtements.   
  
— À vous, Mr Potter ! lança-t-elle, un air de défi dans la voix.  
  
Rose lui fit un clin d’œil avant d’entrer dans le lac. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour que James se débarrasse de son pantalon et de son caleçon et la rejoigne.   
  
— Alors ? demanda-t-il en la voyant s’arrêter.  
  
Son épouse avait de l’eau jusqu’à la taille et semblait avoir des difficultés à entrer complètement dans l’eau.  
  
— Plus fraîche que je l’aurais pensé, répliqua-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.  
— Mouille-toi un peu la nuque et vas-y d’un coup ! lui conseilla-t-il en faisant ainsi.  
  
James ne put s’empêcher de grimacer alors que le haut de son corps s’immergeait. Il jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de Rose. La jeune femme l’observa quelques secondes avant de l’imiter. Elle poussa un cri perçant et James vint vers elle en quelques brasses.  
  
— C’est toujours le moment que je redoute, dit-elle avant de se lover dans ses bras.  
— Ça va vite passer, la rassura-t-il en souriant  
— Comme toujours ! rétorqua-t-elle en lui faisant une œillade. Oh Mr Potter ! Que ferais-je sans vous ? plaisanta-t-elle d’un air dramatique.  
— Un feu certainement ! lança-t-il, taquin.  
— Oui, mais… Ce ne sera jamais mieux que la chaleur humaine, murmura-t-elle avant de l’embrasser.  
  
James sourit contre ses lèvres. Cette première baignade annonçait une lune de miel des plus agréables.


	17. Février 2034 : Loin des yeux, près du coeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la 100e Nuit HPF ou Nuit cent-sationnelle
> 
> Thème de 1h: Righteous Brothers - Unchained Melody

Une fois de plus, James maudit ses oncles d’avoir décidé de l’envoyer à ce séminaire. Rose était enceinte de quatre mois de leur premier enfant et, même sans cela, il n’avait jamais aimé être séparé d’elle, même une nuit. Sa sœur dirait sans aucun doute qu’ils étaient fusionnels, mais James s’en moquait. Il n’aimait pas être loin de sa femme, et il n’y avait aucune honte à avoir là-dedans.  
  
— Hé Potter ! l’appela John, l’un des participants.  
  
C’était un Australien d’une petite trentaine d’années au visage jovial.  
  
— Oui ?  
— On va boire un coup au bar de l’hôtel ! Ça te dit ?  
  
Il hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre :  
  
— J’appelle mon épouse et je vous rejoins après.  
— Tu l’as pas déjà appelée, hier ? s’étonna Marius, la petite vingtaine.  
  
James haussa les épaules. Il l’avait appelée la veille et le jour d’avant aussi. Il ne se voyait pas passer un jour sans lui parler. Rose et lui fonctionnaient ainsi et cela lui allait très bien.  
  
— Ouh ! Madame te tient à la baguette, on dirait, plaisanta Gregor, un Russe d’une quarantaine d’années.  
  
L’ancien Gryffondor le fixa quelques secondes avant de répondre d’une voix calme mais froide :  
  
— Je ne pense pas qu’on se connaisse assez pour que tu puisses te permettre de plaisanter sur ma relation avec ma femme. Sur ce, à tout à l’heure !  
  
James n’attendit pas leur réponse avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il sortit le miroir à double sens de sa valise.  
  
— Rose ? appela-t-il après l’avoir activé.  
  
Le visage souriant de son épouse apparut moins de quelques secondes plus tard. Le séminaire avait lieu en Allemagne et le décalage horaire minime leur permettait de communiquer facilement.  
  
— James ! s’exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?  
— Longue, répliqua-t-il, sincère. Et toi ?  
— Agréable ! Je suis allée boire un chocolat chaud avec Molly, expliqua-t-elle.  
— Super ! Comment va-t-elle ?  
— Très bien ! Elle te passe le bonjour d’ailleurs.  
  
Le couple discuta de leur journée pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Rose avait passé une bonne journée aussi bien au travail qu’en dehors. Elle s’était toujours bien entendue avec son employeuse et adorait travailler dans la petite librairie que la partie « salon de thé » rendait unique sur le Chemin de Traverse. James lui expliqua qu’il avait surtout été question de relation client ce jour-là et qu’ils avaient dû faire des jeux de rôle pour se mettre en situation.  
  
— Tu me manques, avoua-t-il finalement.  
— Toi aussi, répliqua Rose. Le lit est vide sans toi. Plus que deux jours et tu es à la maison.  
— J’ai hâte !   
  
Son épouse lui offrit un doux sourire.  
  
— Ça va vite arriver, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.  
  
James haussa les épaules. Les journées avaient l’air de s’étirer plus que nécessaire depuis qu’il était arrivé. Certainement le fait qu’il avait l’impression d’être de retour à l’école. Et si l’ambiance de Poudlard lui manquait, passer une bonne partie de la journée assis sur une chaise était loin d’être son activité favorite.  
  
— Tu n’as pas dîné avec les autres participants, ce soir ?  
— Si, et je dois les retrouver pour aller prendre un verre après notre conversation.  
— Bonne idée ! Cela te fera passer le temps, déclara Rose, et je suis certaine que tu t’amuseras bien.  
— Je m’amuse mieux quand tu es avec moi.  
— Je sais, mais tu peux…  
  
Derrière elle, la sonnerie du four retentit et son épouse dut mettre fin à la connexion après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée. Délicatement, James rangea le miroir à sa place avant de descendre. Même si elle lui manquait, il pouvait toujours essayer de passer un bon moment malgré tout.


	18. Mars 2034 : Adieu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit HPF du 16 mai 2020 ou Nuit cent-sationnelle

Quand Hugo et Rose étaient petits, leur grand-père maternel avait l’habitude de les emmener au bord d’une rivière. Souvent, les enfants avaient fait des bateaux en papier et ils leur faisaient faire la course grâce au courant. C’était lors d’une de ces sorties que Rose avait fait pour la première fois de la magie spontanée. Une seconde avant, son petit bateau était à la traîne, celle d’après, il dépassait sans mal celui de son frère et remportait la course.  
  
— Ça va, Rosie ? questionna James à son oreille.  
  
La jeune femme tourna son visage vers lui et esquissa un triste sourire. Son mari lui pressa doucement la main en signe de réconfort tandis que le pasteur continuait de parler. Le regard de Rose se posa de nouveau sur le cercueil, puis sur la photographie de son grand-père. Il était parti depuis près d’une semaine, mais l’ancienne Poufsouffle avait encore du mal à réaliser.  
  
La dernière fois qu’elle l’avait eu au téléphone, ils avaient discuté pendant près d’une heure de cinéma. Cela faisait longtemps qu’ils n’étaient pas allés voir un film ensemble et elle lui avait proposé de se retrouver le week-end suivant. Il était décédé deux jours plus tard, un jeudi.  
  
La jeune femme posa sa main sur son ventre arrondi. Son grand-père avait été si heureux quand elle lui avait annoncé la venue de son premier arrière-petit-enfant.   
  
Elle jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de sa grand-mère. Elle était assise à côté de sa fille, la mère de Rose, et les deux femmes sanglotaient sans discontinuer depuis le début de la cérémonie. La jeune femme porta sa main à ses yeux, mais ces derniers étaient étonnamment secs. Elle qui pleurait d’habitude si facilement, ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible.  
  
Doucement, James lui caressa la main de son pouce. Elle lui jeta un nouveau regard et posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
  
— Je n’arrive pas à pleurer, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. Pourquoi je n’arrive pas à pleurer ?  
  
James lui sourit tristement et répondit doucement :  
  
— Ne t’en veux pas !  
  
À la fin de la cérémonie, les personnes présentes vinrent à la rencontre de sa famille afin de leur présenter leurs condoléances. Rose ne put s’empêcher de constater que les yeux de sa mère, de sa grand-mère et même ceux de son frère étaient rougis par les larmes alors que les siens étaient toujours désespérément secs. Alors qu’elle serrait les mains des connaissances de son grand-père, la jeune femme n’eut aucun mal à deviner ce que certains devaient penser d’elle. Sans doute, imaginaient-ils que la mort de son grand-père ne l’affectait pas, qu’elle était une petit-fille ingrate.  
  
— Je n’arrive pas à pleurer, répéta-t-elle à James lorsqu’ils furent rentrés chez eux.  
  
Son époux la prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son crâne.  
  
— Cela ne veut rien dire, Rosie. Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir, la rassura-t-il.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux alors que la culpabilité la rongeait.  
  
Ce ne fut que des mois plus tard que le contrecoup du décès de son grand-père adoré lui revint en plein visage. Elle venait d’accoucher de son premier enfant et l’observait avec adoration quand le souvenir du défunt lui revint en mémoire. Jamais il ne pourrait tenir le nourrisson dans ses bras, jamais il ne le verrait faire ses premiers pas. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Rose pleura sans pouvoir s’arrêter.


	19. Juin 2083 : Anniversaire de mariage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit Insolite HPF du 4 juillet 2020
> 
> Thème de Minuit : L'histoire se passe au moins 60 ans dans le futur.

La surprise fut de taille lorsque James et Rose pénétrèrent dans le jardin de leur fille. Eux qui pensaient dîner seulement avec Isidora et son époux, se trouvèrent face une bonne cinquantaine de personnes. La plupart étaient des membres de leur famille plus ou moins proches. James sourit en apercevant sa mère. Cette dernière, malgré les années – elle avait tout de même cent deux ans – se tenait droite et tapait des mains en rythme.  
  
— Joyeux anniversaire de mariage ! lança Isidora en les prenant dans ses bras.  
— Oh merci, entendit-il Rose murmurer à sa droite. Cela ne vous a pas donné trop de travail, j’espère ! ajouta-t-elle.  
— Ne t’en fais pas, Tata, intervint Matilda en prenant sa belle-mère dans ses bras. Rien n’est jamais trop beau pour vous, dit-elle, sincère.  
  
Malgré lui, James commençait à sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. À côté de lui, son épouse enlaçait Matilda en sanglotant. Le vieil homme passa un bras autour de la taille de Rose et pressa doucement son biceps en signe de réconfort.  
  
— Merci Mathy, dit-il alors à sa fille aînée en tapotant l’épaule de cette dernière.  
— Vous êtes contents, alors ? demanda-t-elle sans réussir à cacher l’inquiétude dans sa voix.  
— Très, répliqua James en souriant.  
  
Doucement, Matilda s’éloigna afin de laisser la place à son frère, Virgile. Ce dernier les enlaça et chuchota quelques mots qui firent rire Rose.  
  
Puis, une à une les personnes présentes vinrent les saluer et leur souhaiter un très bon anniversaire de mariage. Bien qu’il le sache vrai, James avait encore du mal à réaliser que deux jours plus tard, cela ferait exactement cinquante ans que Rose et lui s’étaient dit « oui ». Les années étaient passées. Certaines plus sombres que d’autres, mais ils avaient réussi à rester unis et avaient tenu la promesse qu’ils s’étaient fait. Ils avaient vécu de beaux moments, emplis d’amour, de joie et de bonheur.  
  
— Maman ! lança-t-il en voyant la vieille sorcière devant eux.  
— J’attendais que tout ce beau monde vous ait félicité avant de venir le faire moi-même, dit-elle en souriant.  
  
Avec une vigueur étonnante pour son âge, elle attrapa les mains de son fils et de sa nièce et les joignit entre les siennes.  
  
— Vous avez fait un beau bout de chemin ensemble, souffla-t-elle. Tes parents et ton père seraient tellement contents de vous voir comme ça, ajouta-t-elle d’un ton mélancolique.  
  
Le père de James avait été le premier à décéder, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, aucun mage noir ou criminel n’en avait été la cause. Il avait suffi d’une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers, tout ce qu’il avait de plus banal pour prendre la vie du Survivant. Hermione, la mère de Rose, avait été emportée par une mauvaise toux, mal soignée, plus de quinze ans plus tôt, tandis que Ron, son père, avait succombé à la dragoncelle deux ans plus tôt. Ne restait plus des enfants Weasley que l’aîné, Bill. Ce dernier était atteint d’une maladie qui lui faisait perdre l’une des choses les plus précieuses de l’être-humain ; ses souvenirs.  
  
— Merci d’être là, Maman, déclara-t-il en la serrant contre lui.  
  
Il la sentit se tendre contre lui et elle se dégagea avec précaution de son étreinte.  
  
— Doucement avec ta vieille mère, mon grand ! répliqua-t-elle en souriant. Ta robe te va très bien, Rosie, ajouta-t-elle à l’adresse de sa nièce.  
— Merci Tata, rétorqua Rose.  
  
Ginny leur offrit son plus beau sourire ainsi qu’un clin d’œil et, sans un autre mot, alla retrouver sa place. Le regard de James navigua de visage en visage. Toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour lui étaient là, et il tenait l’une des plus importantes dans ses bras. Avec délicatesse, James déposa un baiser empli d’amour sur la tempe de son épouse.   
  
Les années étaient passées à une vitesse affolante, emportant avec elles leur jeunesse, mais certainement pas leur amour.


	20. Août 2027 : Le secret de James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit insolite du 4 juillet 2020
> 
> Défi stylistique : Votre texte doit commencer par les paroles d'une chanson. (Pomme - De là-haut)

_C’est une belle journée d’été, tout le monde s’est habillé._ Rose porte une jolie robe bleue, celle qui met en valeur sa silhouette et sa taille fine. James doit prendre sur lui pour ne pas trop la fixer. Il ne veut pas que les membres de sa famille sachent ce qui se passe dans sa tête depuis qu’ils sont revenus de ce voyage à Corfou quelques semaines plus tôt. James ne comprend lui-même pas très bien ce qui lui arrive, pourquoi du jour au lendemain sa vision de sa cousine a changé ainsi.  
  
Il se force à se concentrer sur son verre d’hydromel sans trop de conviction, tout en surveillant du coin de l’œil sa fille. Matilda est sous la supervision de Lily, mais James ne peut pas s’empêcher de vérifier de temps en temps que tout va bien. Sa sœur doit sans doute penser qu’il ne lui fait pas confiance.  
  
— Ça va, James ? demande une voix féminine à sa droite.  
  
Malgré lui, le jeune homme sursaute légèrement avant de tourner son attention sur la nouvelle venue, la star de la soirée, Rose.   
  
— Très bien et toi ?  
  
L’ancienne Poufsouffle se contente de lui sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Lily et Matilda qui jouent à la poupée à l’ombre du grand arbre.  
  
— Ça fait quoi d’avoir vingt-et-un ans, alors ?  
  
Rose hausse les épaules.  
  
— Rien de plus ou de moins que d’avoir vingt ans, réplique-t-elle avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres. Ça t’a fait quelque chose à toi ?  
— À moi ? Non ! répond-il en lâchant un rire. Cette robe te va très bien, lâche-t-il soudainement.  
— Vraiment ? questionne-t-elle en relevant un visage plein d’espoir vers lui.  
— Oui, je… Oui, la couleur va bien avec tes yeux, bredouille-t-il tant bien que mal.  
  
Il se retient de grimacer et se maudit intérieurement, tout en espérant que sa cousine ne remarque pas sa gêne manifeste. James se sent profondément stupide. Il ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Il a l’impression de la voir partout depuis son retour de vacances, de ne pas connaître de répit. Elle a même commencé à venir le voir à la boutique durant la pause déjeuner et James déteste la manière dont ces visites remplissent son cœur de joie. Il déteste la manière dont il sent l’impatience monter en lui chaque midi. Il déteste la manière dont il la voit désormais. Rose n’est plus simplement sa cousine. Tout est devenu plus compliqué et, en même temps, tellement plus simple.  
  
— Merci, James ! T’es le premier à l’avoir remarqué, dit-elle en souriant.  
— Remarqué ? questionne-t-il en sortant de ses pensées.  
— Que la couleur de la robe va avec mes yeux, répond-elle en baissant les yeux.  
  
Ses joues sont un peu rouges, mais James sait bien que cela vient avant tout du verre d’alcool presque vide qu’elle tient dans ses mains. Le jeune homme jette un coup d’œil dans la direction des parents de Rose, son oncle et sa tante. Le premier est en pleine discussion avec George et l’ancien Gryffondor devine qu’ils parlent encore et toujours du magasin. Hermione, quant à elle, est en plein débat, comme souvent, avec Percy. Ces deux-là sont rarement d’accord, mais cela ne les empêche pas de parler politique à presque chaque repas de famille. James ne sait pas trop ce qu’ils cherchent en faisant cela.  
  
— En tout cas, cela me fait plaisir que tu aies pu venir aujourd’hui, déclare Rose après quelques instants de silence.  
  
Mise à part Molly, et Albus à une époque, Rose n’a jamais été particulièrement proche de ses cousins. Plus jeunes, la plupart la trouvaient trop pleurnicheuse et rêveuse. Quand elle n’était la tête dans ses livres, on était certain de la retrouver avec un carnet dans les mains. Elle n’aimait pas particulièrement le Quidditch et refusait de les rejoindre dans les airs, même lorsqu’il manquait un joueur.  
  
— Je ne l’aurais raté pour rien au monde, répond-il, sincère.  
  
Rose relève son visage vers lui et sourit largement.  
  
James se demande ce qu’elle peut bien penser à cet instant. A-t-elle deviné qu’il ne la voit plus comme il le devrait ? A-t-elle vu les regards qu’il lui a lancés durant les vacances ?  
  
— Tu as vraiment mûri, lâche-t-elle finalement.  
— Hein ?  
— Rien. Simplement… Je… La paternité te va bien, James.  
— Euh… Merci ? Tu… commence-t-il.  
— Rosie ! appela soudainement Hermione. Tu peux venir, s’il te plaît !  
  
Du coin de l’œil, James la voit lever les yeux au ciel tandis qu’elle répond qu’elle arrive sur un ton faussement enjoué.  
  
— On continuera cette conversation plus tard, promis, déclare-t-elle en lui souriant largement.  
  
Sans attendre sa réponse, Rose se dirige vers sa mère. James ne peut s’empêcher de la suivre du regard. Au fond de lui, le jeune homme sait que rien ne sera plus jamais pareil.


	21. Juin 2029 : À la Tête en l'air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre du revival de la nuit du 31 mai 2019
> 
> Thème : Main

Après l’avoir annoncé à sa famille, James avait décidé de ne pas faire dans la délicatesse avec ses amis. Colum et Liam l’avaient invité à une soirée au pub, et le jeune homme n’avait pas hésité une seconde avant de demander s’il pouvait venir avec une fille. Erik, le compagnon de Liam, serait aussi présent, il savait donc que la réponse de ses anciens camarades serait positive et qu’ils ne manqueraient pas de se poser des questions. Depuis Clarissa, James avait fréquenté quelques filles, mais cela n’avait jamais duré plus que quelques mois et il n’avait jamais cherché à les présenter officiellement à ses amis.  
  
— T’es sûr que je ne vais pas déranger ? s’inquiéta Rose une nouvelle fois.  
  
Ils venaient de pénétrer à _La Tête en l’air_ et James cherchait ses amis du regard. Généralement, ces derniers s’installaient à l’une des tables au fond de la salle, non loin du bar.   
  
— Ne t’en fais pas ! Tu ne seras pas la seule nouvelle de la bande ! Il y a Erik, n’oublie pas ! répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d’œil. On y va ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Il sentit la main de Rose se resserrer autour de la sienne. Il lui offrit un doux sourire avant de se baisser pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme la sentit se tendre légèrement et préféra ne pas insister. Cela faisait tout juste deux semaines qu’ils avaient annoncé leur relation à leur famille et tout le monde ne l’avait pas pris aussi bien qu’ils auraient pu l’espérer.  
  
— Je suis là, Rosie, souffla-t-il en caressant sa main de son pouce.  
  
Sa petite amie lui sourit et hocha la tête. Sans attendre, James l’entraîna à travers la foule de clients et repéra bien rapidement ses amis. Comme prévu, ces derniers étaient installés autour d’une table du fond.  
  
— Hé James ! s’exclama Colum en lui faisant de grands signes.  
  
L’ancien Gryffondor lui répondit, sans pour autant lâcher la main de Rose.   
  
— Et Rose Weasley ! lança son ami lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens saluèrent les trois hommes en souriant. Puis, James annonça qu’il allait leur chercher leur premier verre. Rose lui sourit et s’installa à côté d’Erik, un garçon sympathique que James appréciait et avec qui il était certain qu’elle s’entendrait bien.  
  
  
— Franchement, James, t’aurais pu nous dire que c’était ta cousine que tu amenais ! Liam et moi, on s’est fait des films, on pensait que tu avais rencontré quelqu’un, déclara Colum alors que James s’asseyait à la gauche de Rose.  
— Eh bien ! Il se trouve justement que j’ai rencontré quelqu’un, répliqua James en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie.  
— Ah ! Tu nous la présentes quand ? questionna Colum en amenant son verre de whisky à ses lèvres.  
— Tu la connais déjà, répliqua James.  
— Ah bon ? Ne me dis pas que tu sors avec cette Moldue-là ! C’était quoi son nom déjà ? Ça commençait par un D, non par un T. Ter… Non… Ta…  
— Tamara ? proposa Rose.  
— Oui, c’est ça ! s’exclama Colum en tapant dans ses mains. T’étais là, toi aussi ! Tu dois te souvenir comment ils se tournaient autour.  
— On se tournait pas autour, répliqua James. Elle me tournait autour et j’essaye de la repousser tout en restant poli. Et puis, pourquoi tu me parles d’elle ? Je te rappelle que c’est toi qui as fini la soirée avec elle et pas moi.  
— Certes ! Mais c’est toi qui lui as plu en premier, donc je me disais que c’était possible.  
— Et non !  
— Une idée, Liam ? questionna Colum en se tournant vers leur ami.  
  
Le regard de ce dernier passa de James à Rose avant de se poser sur Colum.  
  
— Aucune, mentit-il avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.  
— Quoi ? demanda Erik en sentant le regard de Colum se tourner vers lui. Je n’en sais pas plus que vous, les mecs ! répondit-il en levant les mains en signe d’innocence.  
— Alors ?  
— Alors ? répéta James, amusé.  
  
La situation était bien plus drôle qu’il ne l’avait imaginée. Colum semblait totalement aveugle à la position dans laquelle se trouvaient Rose et James, juste face à lui.  
  
— Alors ! Tu nous dis qui c’est ! lança Colum avec anticipation.  
— Elle est juste en face de toi.  
— En face ? répéta Colum sans comprendre. Il n’y a que… commença-t-il.  
  
James vit l’exact moment où l’information arriva au cerveau de son ami. La bouche grande ouverte, ce dernier les fixait d’un air éberlué.  
  
— Toi et… Toi et Rose !   
— En effet !  
— Mais c’est ta cousine, mec ! s’exclama Colum, visiblement sonné.  
— Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà ! répliqua James en souriant.  
— Toi et… Oh Merlin ! Je l’avais pas vu venir celle-là ! Vous l’aviez vu venir vous ? demanda-t-il aux deux autres.  
  
Liam haussa les épaules.  
  
— Avant ce soir, non, mais j’avais repéré la manière dont ils se tenaient particulièrement proches l’un de l’autre à l’instant, répliqua-t-il.  
— Moi non, avoua Erik.  
  
Le silence s’installa autour de la table et James sentit Rose se tendre à sa droite.  
  
— Waouh ! Je… Ça fait combien de temps que… Que vous êtes ensemble ? questionna Colum.  
— Quelques mois.  
— Vous étiez déjà ensemble quand… Avec Tamara ?  
— Pas encore, mais ça s’est fait peu de temps après.  
— Waouh ! Waouh ! répéta Colum qui semblait avoir du mal à se remettre du choc. Si je m’y attendais !  
  
Alors qu’il semblait réfléchir, un grand sourire amusé commença à étirer les lèvres de son ancien camarade et James ne put s’empêcher d’être soulagé. Même s’il n’avait pas voulu inquiéter Rose, une partie de lui avait eu peur que ses amis les rejettent suite à la nouvelle.  
— Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que tu avais ça en toi ! plaisanta Colum. Mais je comprends, elle est charmante, lança-t-il avant de faire une œillade à Rose.  
  
Du coin de l’œil, James la vit lever les yeux au ciel tandis qu’elle esquissait un sourire amusé.  
  
— Un toast alors ? proposa soudainement Liam. À vous ! À nous ! s’exclama-t-il en levant son verre.  
  
Sans attendre, James fit de même. La soirée ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
